Harold Berman
|show = Hey Arnold! |first = "Arnold" (pilot) |last= Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie |voice = Justin Shenkarow |fullname = |species = Human |alias = |alignment = Good/Neutral |personality =Obnoxious, immature, aggressive, cowardly, naive, gluttonous, |birthday = |occupation =4th Grade Student Butcher's apprentice 5th grade student (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) 6th Grade student, end of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie |home = |family = Jerry Berman (father), Marilyn Berman(mother) unnamed aunt |friends = Stinky Sid Patty Smith (love interest) Arnold Gerald Helga Pataki Eugene Curly Brainy Lorenzo Joey |minions=Sid, Stinky, Joey |enemies=Arnold Shortman (sometimes), Helga Pataki (sometimes), Scheck, Wolfgang, Edmund, Other 5th Graders Ludwig |quote = "Who taught you how to play baseball, YOUR LOONY GRANDMA?" "Wow, you really are crazy. Wanna join our club?" "AAAAGGHH! HELP MOMMY!" "Help! Let me go! Let me go!" "I was hungry."}}Harold Berman is a character on Hey Arnold! He was voiced by Justin Shenkarow. He was also one of the original characters (alongside Arnold, Helga and Gerald) from the comics and claymation shorts. Biography Harold is a fat student who has a sweet heart despite his intimidating appearance. He is of Jewish descent, and lives with his mother and father in P.S. 118, Ohio. Despite being sweet however, Harold is a bit of a thief, as he stole a ham from Green's Butchery in the episode, "Harold the Butcher". He also is ashamed of his obesity, which he takes to the extereme by gaining weight in the episode, "Weighing Harold". He also got himself suspended in the episode, "Suspended", had his Bar Mitzvah in the episode, "Harold's Bar Mitzvah", and was convinced he was smart following an aptitude test mixup in the episode, "The Aptitude Test". External links * Gallery Harold Berman.png HaroldBerman.jpg Harold overhears Sid and Stinky saying that Harold is fat.png Harold touches his own belly.png Hey Arnold Group.png Steak Harold and Ham Eugene.jpg Weighing Harold.jpg Hey Harold!.jpg Harold Berman3.png The trio at Blockapalooza.jpg Hey Arnold Baseball.png Hey Arnold the Main boys.PNG Hey Arnold Group with no background.png Nicksplat Halloween.jpeg A promo picture of Harold Berman and Eugene Horowitz.png 2018 Harold and Eugene.png New Bully on the Block 3.jpeg New Bully on the Block 2.jpeg New Bully on the Block 1.jpeg Hey Arnold The Main Characters.jpeg Marilyn Berman.jpeg Harold Berman-On The Ground.png Harold, Sheena, and Nadine.jpeg Property-header-heyarnold-480x270.png Hey-Arnold-characters-wallpaper.jpg Hey Arnold main kids square promo.png Hey Arnold Class Photo.jpeg The main boy characters on Hey Arnold in 2018.jpeg Hey Arnold! group without Arnold.png Harold TJM (PJ'S).png On the Lam.jpeg Harold Vs. Patty.jpeg Suspended.jpeg A Day in the Life of a Classroom.jpeg Tumblr nmrzgju1mU1r0ggbvo1 1280.png B1F973E3-CBD6-4BA9-A545-275EDB389065.png The Berman's Kitchen.png Harold watching TV.png The Berman's Living Room.png Harold in his father's office.png The Berman's Dining Room.png Harold and Cupcake.png Main Entrance (Harold's House).png Harold's Bedroom.png Harold'sHouse.jpg Omar's Falafel Hut.png Some of Arnold’s Classmates.png Helga Blabs It All.png Harold2.jpeg Hey Arnold - Crack with characters.png Harold1.png|I HAVE NO SELF-CONTROL. Harold-TJM Fashback.png Haroldhat.png Kids shocked.jpeg Rich Kid.jpg Pigeon Man 12.png Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Wimps Category:Bullies Category:Anti-heroes Category:Brats Category:Characters who are bald Category:Characters with hats Category:Jewish characters Category:Butchers Category:Over-Weight characters Category:Baseball players Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists